warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Zandbries' liefde/ hoofdstukken 1, 2 en 3
Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot/Avond-Trilogie + Morgenlicht en Avondgloed/Overzicht PROLOOG Zandpoot opende haar ogen. Waar was ze? Ze keek knipperend rond zich, en probeerde recht te staan, maar het lukte haar niet. Allebei haar achterpoten waren gebroken. Ze kreunde van de pijn, en dan verscheen Zonpoot."Niet rechtstaan, je bent gewond." Miauwde hij. Zijn amberkleurige ogen glinsterden. Zandpoot ging weer liggen, en keek hem aan."Wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg ze. Waarom lag ze in het medicijnhol met gebroken achterpoten? Waarom herinnerde ze zich niets meer van alles hiervoor?"Je was spoorloos verdwenen, en dan vonden we je op de heide met gebroken achterpoten. Je was de hele tijd namen van kruiden aan het opsommen." Miauwde Zonpoot."En ze waren juist. Wolkenwind wil je als leerling." Zandpoot dacht even na. medicijnkatleerling? Was dat echt haar bestemming? Ze sloot haar ogen."Ik zal er morgen met haar over praten." Miauwde ze. HOOFDSTUK 1 "Zandbries, kan jij even jeneverbessen gaan halen uit de Holte?" Wolkenwind liep naar haar toe. Zandbries knikte."Dat is goed. Ook al denk ik dat er meer bij de Heuvel zullen zijn." Wolkenwind dacht even na."hmm, Ga maar bij de Heuvel dan." Zandbries knikte opgelucht. Nu kon ze haar afspraakje met Zonhart toch afmaken! Met een zelfvoldane glimlach liep ze het kamp uit, en keek met amandelvormig heideblauwe ogen rond. IJspoot was aan het trainen met haar mentor, Tijgerstreep, en naast hen zat Vlekkenpels, een slanke lapjespoes. Merelpoot zat er met zijn vriendin, Varenpoot, naast. Zandbries liep een beetje sneller, deze afspraak wou ze niet missen! Toen kwam ze bij de Heuvel. Zonhart stond er al."Je bent er!" Riep hij vrolijk. Zandbries rende naar hem toe en likte over zijn oren."Ik vond het zo moeilijk om je te zien zonder gewoon tegen je te praten omdat ik van je hou!" Hij likte haar wang. Zandbries keek hem met stralende ogen aan."Ik ook, maar nu kunnen we die tijd inhalen!" Hij draaide zich om en pakte een bosje jenever."Ik dacht dat je dit wel kon gebruiken!" Zandbries pakte het dankbaar aan."wat goed van je!" Haar ogen straalden van blijdschap."Ik haal het later op." Ze legde het neer naast zich en liep met Zonhart naast zich over de heide. Toen de zon laag aan de hemel ging staan zei Zonhart: "We kunnen beter teruggaan, ik krijg honger." En ze draaiden zich om. "Je bent de jenever vergeten!" Wolkenwind klonk boos."Sorry, ik was aan het kijken naar de watermunt die bij de beek groeide." Loog Zandbries. Ze gooide een stapeltje neer."Uh, oké, je mag ze fijnkauwen en bij de rest leggen om te drogen." Wolkenwind stond op en liep het hol uit. Ze miauwde verrast, Zandbries' broer, Goudstreep, kwam naar binnen."O, hoi Wolkenwind! Ik wil even met Zandbries' praten." Miauwde hij. Hij trippelde naar zijn zus toe. Zandbries vond hem echt een toffe broer, hij deed alles voor haar."Zo, welke stinkkruiden ben je nu weer aan het mengen?" Hij leunde tegen de rotswand."Ik meng ze niet, ik kauw er op." En Zandbries spuugde het pulp uit op een platte rots om het te laten drogen in de zon."Blerk!" Goudstreep had altijd al een afkeer gehad voor medicijnen."Hou je kop toch!" Snorde Zandbries. Ze gaf hem een por en verdeelde de kruiden netjes over de steen."Hé, ik kies wat ik doe!" Acteerde Goudstreep beledigd. Zandbries grinnikte even en deed dan verder."En, volgens mij heb je een oogje op Zonhart!" Hij keek haar scherp aan, en er lag een glimp van humor in zijn ogen."Welnee, hij is gewoon een goede vriend!" Zandbries haalde haar schouders op en wierp de bloemen van de watermunt in een kuil voor het afval."Het is laat, laten we gaan slapen." Miauwde Goudstreep."Shh, ja, dat zal wel moeten." Zuchtte Zandbries. Ze ging nog even naar buiten om prooi te eten. Ze nam een haas van de hoop en liep terug naar het medicijnhol, waar Wolkenwind al zat."Prooi? Goed van je." snorde ze. Samen aten ze de haas op, en Wolkenwind verdween in haar hol, terwijl Zandbries in de ruimte ervoor ging liggen op haar nest van mos en heide. De zon wierp haar allerlaatste stralen naar binnen, en er vormde zich een gouden patroon op de wand van het hol, dat een vlakke rots was. Daar keek Zandbries naar, en het deed haar denken aan Zonhart's vacht. Ze liet de warmte haar gezicht goudkleuren en haar ogen vielen langzaam dicht... HOOFDSTUK 2 "Kan je wat bernage halen?" Wolkenwind keek op van haar hopen kruiden."De voorraad is op." Zandbries knikte en sprong het hol uit. Het was redelijk warm, en een waterig zonnetje scheen aan de hemel. Het was nog vroeg, dus de meeste katten sliepen nog. Zonhart's gouden pels was net bruin in de schaduw van het krijgershol, en Vlekkenpels en Zuiverster waren de enige katten die zich buiten bevonden. Zandbries keek hen even aan, en liep dan door. De zon kleurde haar bleke pels zo fel dat hij wel wit leek, en de hitte zorgde dat hij zwaar werd. Zandbries begon al te hijgen als ze over een plat stuk grond liep, en dan moest ze een helling beklimmen. Haar poten slipten weg in de droge, brokkelige grond en klonters aarde donderden naar beneden toen ze hem beklom. Dan kwam ze, eindelijk boven, bij een mooie poel fris water. Ze dronk dankbaar grote slokken ervan, en even later daalde ze de helling weer af in de schaduw, waar veel bernage groeide. Daar beet ze grote stengels af om later mee terug te keren. Maar eerst liep ze naar de poel water en liet de bladeren er in weken. Dan, als ze mooi zacht waren, liep ze ermee terug. Zandbries krulde zich op onder de sterrenhemel naast Zonhart. De maan bescheen haar pels en kleurde hem zilver. Zandbries keek hem met een serene glimlach aan."Ik hou van jou..." Murmelde ze. Zonhart keek terug met sprankelende ogen."Ik ook van jou, Zand." Dat was haar bijnaam geworden van toen ze leerlingen waren geweest."Ik ben bang dat iemand onze gevoelens zal ontdekken." Fluisterde ze. Zonhart keek haar met een kalme, koele blik aan."Je zal veilig zijn, ik zal wel voor je zorgen, alles zal goedkomen." Hij keek liefdevol naar haar."Als de zon onder gaat, zal ik er voor je zijn. Als hij opkomt, zal ik er voor je zijn. Als de maan aan de hemel staat, zal ik er voor je zijn..." Zandbries voelde vlinders in haar buik, ze sloot haar ogen en liet de bries haar vacht omhoog blazen. Dan stond ze op en liep naar het medicijnhol."Ik ben terug, Wolkenwind!" Riep ze. Er kwam geen antwoord. Zandbries voelde hoe een onbehaaglijk gevoel haar rugharen overeind liet gaan staan. Ze rook bloed. Haar hart bonsde in haar keel, en ze liep zo traag en stil als ze kon Wolkenwind's hol binnen. Ze moest haar best doen om niet te gillen als ze het vreselijke tafereel dat zich daar afspeelde zag... Wolkenwind lag opengereten op de grond, haar keel was een en al bloed en er stond een uitdrukking van pure doodsangst op haar gezicht. Zandbries deinsde achteruit, en stormde het hol uit, naar Zuiverster. Die avond gingen ze Wolkenwind begraven. Zandbries was nu de medicijnkat, en daar voelde ze zich niet goed bij. Hoe was haar mentor gestorven? Wie had haar vermoord? Ze wist het gewoon niet."Het spijt me vreselijk." Goudstreep kwam naast haar zitten. Zandbries leunde dankbaar tegen hem aan, en grimaste toen ze weer het beeld van een opengereten Wolkenwind zag. Ze huiverde even, en liep dan naar het medicijnhol, dat voortaan haar hol zou zijn."Mag ik meehelpen?" Vuurkit, een jong van Ochtendpels, dartelde naar haar toe. Het rode jong had altijd al talent gehad voor kruiden."Morgen is mijn leerlingenceremonie, en ik wil medicijnkatleerling worden!" Piepte ze vrolijk. Zandbries snorde. Ze wou best wel mentor willen worden van het leergierige jong."Goed, je mag de papaverzaadjes sorteren." Murmelde Zandbries, ze wees op het opengestrooide stapeltje zwarte zaadjes. Vuurkit knikte en begon de zaden op een hoopje te schrapen met haar kleine pootjes."Ik ben klaar!" Piepte ze uiteindelijk."Mag ik er eens eentje proeven?" Vroeg ze. Zandbries dacht even na."Je mag wel, dan zal je gewoon moe worden." Miauwde ze tenslotte."Bedankt!" Snorde Vuurkit. Ze likte een pitje op. Zandbries verstijfde. Dat was geen papaverzaadje! ze herkende het voor het in de keel van de kleine Vuurkit verdween. Het was de pit van een doodsbes. 'HOOFDSTUK 3 ' "Vuurkit!!!" Krijste Zandbries toen het rode jong voor haar ogen ineenzakte. Nu lag het spartelend op de grond. Zandbries griste duizenblad van een hoop en duwde het in het mondje van de kitten. Na een ogenblik moest ze hevig braken, en het zaadje lag er tussen. Dan werd ze slap en bleef trillend liggen."Dat was geen papaverzaad Vuurkit!" Jammerde Zandbries, ze legde het rode jong voorzichtig in een mosnestje, en liep vlug naar buiten, naar Ochtendpels. "Vuurkit!" Jammerde Ochtendpels toen ze haar jong bewusteloos in het medicijnhol zag liggen. Zandbries zat ineengedoken voor de ingang."Zal ze sterven?!!" Vroeg Ochtendpels angstig."Nee, ik heb het zaadje er uit gekregen, maar ze is wel nog zwak." Murmelde Zandbries zachtjes."Maar het gif is nog niet weg..." Hoe had ze zo'n erge fout kunnen maken! Door haar zou Vuurkit kunnen doodgaan!!! Ze schudde haar kop."Zo moest ze niet denken!" Ze stond trillend op en liep naar buiten."Zandbries!" Goudstreep rende naar haar toe."Alles oké?" Vroeg hij bezorgd. Zandbries knikte."Ja hoor..." Miauwde ze zacht. Goudstreep likte haar over haar oren."De Schaduwclan heeft de grenzen verlegt..." Gromde hij boos."Maak je klaar voor gewonden, we gaan ze aanvallen." Zijn azuurblauwe ogen glinsterden strijdlustig."Daar zal ik voor zorgen." Miauwde Zandbries. Ze sprong snel terug naar het medicijnhol en deed alle soorten kruiden die ze had in keurige pakketjes."Sinds IJspels krijger is is het niet makkelijk meer om je te laten helpen met het dragen van kruiden." Miauwde Zuiverster toen Zandbries langs wankelde."Zeg dat wel!" Hijgde ze, er viel een pakje papaverzaad van de hoop pakketjes."Je kan Merelpoot gebruiken, hij zal die pakjes wel dragen." Zuiverster wees op de laatste hoop. Zandbries knikte, en volgde met Merelpoot de patrouille het kamp uit."Welke kruiden heb je allemaal mee?" Vroeg de glanzend grijs-zwarte kater."Ik heb Spinrag mee natuurlijk, Papaverzaad, Goudsbloem, Smeerwortel..." Somde Zandbries op."Jij draagt Spinrag en Goudsbloem." Voegde ze er aan toe."Aha." Merelpoot struikelde bijna over een pol droog gras. Ze waren nu bij de grenzen."Kom op, Merelpoot, jij mag gaan vechten met de rest." Snorde ze. Merelpoot dumpte opgelucht zijn kruiden bij de rest, onder een lage, grote hulststruik, en Zandbries ging erbij zitten om ze in keurige hopen te leggen."Zandbries, als je wilt mag je meevechten." Miauwde Goudstreep. Hij schuifelde naar haar toe om de scherpe bladeren te ontwijken."Oké." Zandbries dook het holletje uit en sprong met haar broer naar de grens, waar Zuiverster en zijn krijgers en leerling wachtten."NU!!!" Brulde hij. De clan stormde vooruit, Zandbries vloog achter hen aan, en ze vielen het Schaduwterritorium binnen. De bladeren ruisten in de wind, het getrappel van de poten van de krijgers klonk luid in Zandbries' oren, en ze voelde een vlaag van woede. Door de Schaduwclan zouden haar clangenoten gewond raken! En nu besefte ze wat voor een verantwoordelijkheid ze had. Het leven van haar vrienden, leider, Zonhart en Goudstreep kon er vanaf hangen! Ze sprong achter Zonhart en Goudstreep aan, en volgde ze tot ze zonder af te rennen het Schaduwclankamp binnenstormden."VOOR DE WINDCLAN!!!!!" Krijste Zuiverster, hij besprong Vosster, de Schaduwclanleider, en de twee katers begonnen woest te vechten. Zandbries schoot achter een boom en probeerde zich haar strijdtechnieken te herinneren, maar ze vond alleen hopen kruiden en bezorgdheid om haar clan. Ze kneep haar ogen stijf dicht en dacht even na. Als je je clan moet verdedigen, en een vijand springt naar je toe, dan moet je hem wegtrappen met je poten. Als hij overeind komt krab je hem zodat hij word uitgeschakeld en dan kan je hem wegschoppen. Doe dan verder met krabben en bijten. Je clangenoten zullen je altijd verdedigen, altijd... Wolkenwind's stem galmde door Zandbries' kop. Dat was het! Ze sprong omlaag op Cedertand, de commandant, en reet diens neus open. De grijze kater krijste van woede en trapte Zandbries weg, maar ze draaide zich om in de lucht en lande met een plof van haar lange poten op de grond. Ze sprong vooruit en ramde Cedertand omver, zodat hij met een gil in een hoop doornstruiken terechtkwam. Zandbries gniffelde even, en zag meteen dat Merelpoot gewond was. Èén van zijn ogen was helemaal rood en bloed liep omlaag langs een snee erboven. Zijn flank was rood van het bloed. Zandbries sprong snel naar hem toe, en liet hem op haar steunen terwijl ze wegvlogen door het moeras. Dan gingen ze de grens weer over, en Zandbries deed daar vlug wat kruiden op zijn wonden."Ik moet terug!" Jammerde Merelpoot zwakjes."Varenpoot! Varenpoot..." Zijn stem stierf weg van uitputting."Nee...Varenpoot...Vosster..." Zijn ogen vielen dicht. Zandbries besefte dat de dorbruine poes in gevaar moest zijn. Ze griste spinrag mee en stormde meteen terug naar het kamp van de Schaduwclan, waar nog steeds flink werd gevochten. Varenpoot lag roerloos op de grond, als een met bloed gevuld blad. Haar ogen waren gesloten en ze ademde niet... Dan ging haar mond open in een hol gejammer, ze opende haar ogen lichtjes, en Zandbries zag een flits van zuiver lavendelkleur."Varenpoot, kom òp! " Siste Zandbries. Ze drukte Spinrag op alle bloedende plekken, maar het was niet genoeg. Ze was te laat. Varenpoot's adem stokte, één enkele traan rolde over haar wang, en ze murmelde iets dat zo zacht was dat Zandbries het bijna niet kon horen."Zeg tegen-Me-Merelpoot-dat-dat ik van hem hou...." Hoestte ze zachtjes, dan werd het weinige dat van haar ogen te zien was dof, en dat staarde zonder iets te zien naar de hemel, waar grijze wolken verschenen terwijl het langzaam begon te regenen."VARENPOOT!!!!!" Krijste Zandbries. Goudstreep kwam naast haar zitten en drukte zijn warme pels tegen haar flank aan."Ik heb haar niet kunnen redden!!!!!" Jammerde Zandbries. thumb|Zandbries lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Zandbries' liefde/ hoofdstukken 4, 5 en 6 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Zandbries' Liefde